For whom the bell tolls
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: : Optimus Prime comes face to face with the nightmare who killed his human mate, The very same nightmare who knows a secret that Optimus tries to hide; that same secret could get him and his daughter killed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers – Hasbro does – I only own Rosa and Angelina, Baliriah is owned and used by permission from Flying Freedom –

Author note – This is from a role play story, and is a story gift for my friend Flying Freedom; and yes poor Optimus get put through the ringer once more.

Summary: Optimus Prime comes face to face with the nightmare who killed his human mate, The very same nightmare who knows a secret that Optimus tries to hide; that same secret could get him and his daughter killed.

Fandom – BayVerse

For whom the bell tolls

Chapter 1

Baliriah was soaring high above the ground on her usual habit of dancing with the wind; and doing many marvelous maneuvers. Baliriah was just randomly flying when she came across a semi driving on rough terrain. She landed on a sanded and rocked ledge of a shear drop and watched.

Optimus Prime was on his usual patrol at night watching for trouble, but tonight he had gone a little further than usual. It was one of those nights where Optimus felt uneasy, he was on edge so he quickly transformed.

I watch from atop stalking him silently in the shadows that she controlled. She sat there quietly, and watched Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots.

'This is going to be fun'

Optimus stops driving and suddenly transforms. Optimus looks around having that uneasy feeling still; he can feel his spark race. He tries to use his commlink and finds only static, his intakes cycle wildly. He can feel someone watching him...

"Who's there?" he demands

The dragon jumps forth into the sky on silent wings. She lands silently behind Optimus a few meters away. She takes control of her shades, that she has the ability to make poses and the ground shakes, and rattles as she sprang forth from all around him. She slashes and bites him anywhere; she can get to. Then in a split nanoclick she seems to vanish; as if nothing happened. The attack had receded as she si Optimus falls to one knees his energon dripping onto the ground, his intakes whirling wildly trying to cool him down. He glanced down at his hands, they are trembling his optics widen as he tries to steady his circuits. He gets to is feet looking around as his one servo transforms into a blast. Optimus looks around as his blue and red flamed body is on fire from the attack. Optimus knew whatever attacked him was still there, he could feel its presence.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. Why are you attacking me?"

She says nothing enjoying his insecurity of the darkness that consumes him. Then several minutes late finally speaks wanting to see how the mech would react to a femme attacking him.

"What are thee doing out so late at night? There are things that lurk in the darkness watching and waiting for their moments?"

Optimus freezes realizing it's a femme, Optimus falters the gash against his stomach is rather painful.

"Come out where I can see you instead of hiding in the shadows and attacking me like a coward." Optimus snarls.

Optimus glances at the slashes all over his body, and the bite marks he has received. He wonders what in Primus' name he is dealing with and wonders, if he'll regret even asking.

The dragon steps forth into the moonlight as she suddenly reveals her true form. The horns are long, and sharp all glistening an eerie white. She had a sleek black head; which rose as she presented herself. The prime looks up at her startled as for she is at a larger height than him. The dragon's long talons kneed the soil beneath her making crunching sounds. She snorts as smoke rises from her nostrils. Suddenly her immeasurable and dangerous wings settle, as she gazes upon Optimus. Optimus watching as her tail flipped much like a cats in thought as she looked at him.

Optimus Prime who never feared any Decepticon or his brother felt fear right now, this creature in front of him was much bigger than him. Optimus backed up slightly and looked around wondering if he could transform and take off.

However when Optimus looked back at the femme; she seemed to be smirking at him daring him to run. Optimus knows however if he fights her he will be killed; no matter what this will not end well for him.

"You've disabled my com link didn't you? Are you an assassin hired by someone to kill me?"

All she did was laugh at that...

"Of course not short-stop I just happened to be flying about, and noticed you. After all you should know me; I can feel the fear radiating off of you." she whispers into his receptors. "I can taste it on my tongue; such a delightful taste." she muses, as she looks at him watching him wince.

She sees his energon dripping, and that only excites her more seeing this mech hurt. She smiles as she realizes it's only a ghost of what she plans for him now.

Optimus takes another step back, as she laughs once more. Optimus levels his weapon at her, and then he looks at her talons and lowers his weapon. He makes one last ditch effort to run, but as he does he feels something wrap around his leg pulling him back.

"Oh honestly, I would just love to play cat and mouse hatchling, but I feel a bit feisty!" she replied as her tail drags him effortlessly back to his previous location.

She lifts him up with her tail, and she studies him like a scientist with a specimen.

"This will be fun prime; I am surprised that you do not recognize me" she replies in a calm tone.

Optimus looks at the femme while struggling, his optics showing only fear now.

"I do not know you please what do you want from me..?" Optimus demanded, as all he felt was complete circuit blinding fear.

The dragon cocks her head to the side, and shakes it as she snorts. She then shape changes into a sleek long beautiful form of her Cybertronian self. Then large seeker wings twitched as Optimus was dropped to the ground looking up at her and remembering...

Optimus winced when he landed roughly on the ground; he stared up at the femme as he realizes who he is dealing with.

"Baliriah..." Optimus snarls and shakily gets to his feet leveling his blaster at her. "You... you killed my mate, do you have any idea how long I have suffered because of her murder. All because of you, you slagging glitch pit spawned monster!" Optimus roared, as he rushed the femme not realizing she was still more powerful than him.

She dodges and parlays with him. She stares at him, as he's on his aft yet again.

"Now you tell me prime why would I want to kill a femme. You of all should know that there aren't many in existence. I can assure you on a shifter's word that I didn't kill thee's precious, but I cannot say the same for you."

Optimus snarled...

"I already know I may not live through this encounter Baliriah; but I will not go down easily and if I have to I will take you with me. My love I am talking about is NOT Elita one, it was a human who told me with her dying breath she described you as you are right now, so don't think me a fool..." Optimus snarled.

"Prime you are already a fool for driving so far out from base; and for wandering out on your own" she barked as it was a true statement

She gets into a fighting stance as she speaks once more.

"Even if you do try to kill me it will only hinder you; because I never truly die you idiot. I only change shape and start anew from birth. Now do tell me... How is it that a human and a being much larger than her be intimate? Unless it was a male... I do not recall anything."

Optimus snarled...

"She was a femme Baliriah she loved me for me, I used my interface cables when we were intimate. We even have a ..." Optimus stopped he was telling her too much, he had to protect his daughter. If Baliriah killed him, she couldn't find out about Rosa she was a techno organic and not able to withstand someone like Baliriah.

He felt Baliriah's eyes on him, and he leveled his blaster at her anger building inside of him.

She looks at Optimus dumbfounded.

"That is impossible how the frag can a mech be so small as to fit in a human. That Autobot is a disgrace where I come from. Now I do not care if you have a daughter or not; that does not faze me. But on behalf of that I would like to say CONGRADULATIONS! You actually laid a human; but as for the child part I know how you must feel. Protective of the child correct; because you Optimus Prime aren't the only parent around these parts. Do not get flustered with I; you interrupted my flight." she replied only making Optimus furious with her.

Optimus stared at Baliriah with anger in his optics.

"It was YOU who attacked me and do not make light my relationship with my human." Optimus growled. "You are not a mech you have no idea what we can do, when properly motivated our interface cables can resize for humans." Optimus yelled as his anger suddenly getting the best of him.

He attacked Baliriah with his energon sword sending it slashing down her arm.

"That was for my human mate and this is for just plain attacking me in the first place." Optimus snarled as he went to follow through with another slashing movement with his sword.

She hissed in pain as she fumbled to recover. She darted away from a slash just barley near her chest. She jumps and dodges looking for the best way to outsmart the poor miserable mech. Finally when she's had enough of a beating; she stands her ground and bares her fangs.

"How dare you hit me? You have no right to touch me; you will pay for what you have done!" she snarled as she sank lower into a crouch like a lioness ready to spring and strike down her pray.

She drags her blades out, which just happen to be blades on her tail when she's a dragon; and prepared for doing her worst to the Autobot leader...

Optimus stared at Baliriah a sneer of his own touching his lips.

"There isn't anything else you can do to me Baliriah; I am hollow inside you stole my mate. I will make sure you don't steal another life even if I have to die doing it."

A deadly threatening growl comes forth from her vocal processors, as she stares him down.

"Why would SUCH a supposed noble prime lie and or want to cause damage to a femme? After all you will be the one that falls in the end. I have my own love to take care of anyway." she growled.

She forms into the dragoness once more, and gets into a battle stance with her tail whipping around ready to strike.

"This time I shall show no mercy!" she exclaimed startling Optimus slightly.

Optimus makes a sad whine his spark breaking from pain, until his processors flash his daughter's face in his memory banks.

"Grow up to be a fine girl, Rosa." Optimus whispers as the tired Prime snarled and attacked the dragon femme with all his might pain driving the sparkbroken mech.

She takes on the tackle, as she landed on her back. Then tumble out of it as the stupid mech tried to stop her chomping jaws from taking his head clean off. She clawed her way thru his armor; as she detached it and tossed it away like junk. The next move was a fast and perfect move; she whipped her tail into Optimus' back from behind and into his chest cavity close to his spark.

The dragon smiled knowing she had Optimus now.

"Any last words..."

He hangs there in midair, as she stands victorious over Optimus. Optimus is hanging from her tail impaled on the blades.

Optimus moans, as energon pours from his mouth, his hands clawing at his chest plates as he hangs there helpless.

He chokes on his own energon; and stares into Baliriah's eyes anger fading now as he realizes he has lost. The pain in his body is unimaginable worse than when Megatron took him down.

"P...Please my daughter..." was all he could say as Baliriah smirks; as she realizes the agony the mech is in.

She chuckles at that, as she looks at Optimus in the state he's in now.

"Oh too bad, so sad. Really it is. Remember in your last moments prime that you actually initiated a challenge with me." she says.

She falls limp to the ground as she searches his memories. Looking thru and feeling everything he has.

"Your time is up..." she snarls as before she takes her leave, she swats him with her paw across his face.

Snorting with satisfaction she eases her wings and flies off into the morning of dawn. She leaves a terribly close to offlining prime lying on the cold hard rock beneath. She returns and circles about waiting for his followers to arrive. She wants to see what they thought of her little game last night.

Optimus continues to cough up energon as he hears vehicles pull up...

"OPTIMUS, BY THE ALLSPARK, what did this to you?" Ratchet exclaims, as he gently looks over his leader and friend. "There is so much damage..." Ratchet mumbles.

Optimus hears his daughter's voice and trembles in fear for her life...

"R...Rosa...Get her out of here!" Optimus ordered.

The dragon watches as her sight catches Rosa, and hears their conversation. She smirks knowing who her next target will be along with her daddy is he survives this attack that is.

Ironhide tries to grab Rosa; but she manages to scramble to her father's side.

"Daddy, oh my God what happened to you?" she cries.

Rosa shivers and can feel an evil presence watching, she transforms her arm into a blaster looking around.

Baliriah smirks to herself as she transfers all of what she is viewing to Starscream.

:::... My lord I believe that I have found something that may interest Thee...:::

(With the Autobots)

Optimus weakly grabs for his young daughter pulling her over toward him.

"R...Rosa please stay here with me please, it's too dangerous alone." Optimus whispers, while Ratchet gives Optimus a sedative.

Ironhide and several other Autobots carry the badly damaged leader back to base. Rosa rides with Ratchet, but she catches a glimpse of Baliriah and her eyes glimmer with surprising anger as she realizes the creature is the one who hurt her father.

The dragon stands and moves wanting the child to see her; she stares at her as they leave.

Surprisingly Rosa is not afraid and mouths 'You'll pay' as Ratchet pulls away.

The dragon is far from stupid and knows what she said and sends a painful mental punishment. Rosa stiffens and twitches, as the pain swarms her.

Rosa cries out holding her body, Ratchet starts to scan her.

"Rosa what's wrong?"

"I don't know pain is surging all through me, Ratchet." Rosa cries as he speeds up to get her to base ASAP

Ratchet looks back in the review mirror as Baliriah causes Rosa overpowering pain to her body and mind. Pictures of the torture and battle; that took place between her father and Baliriah come to mind making her scream. Baliriah tells her... "Your time is coming soon my dear; in due time my dear in time."

Then the clever but cruel dragon vanishes.

Rosa screams in pain as tears fall from her eyes; as she realizes something bad is going to happen very soon

Optimus onlined he heard the equipment in the medical bay, his daughter sitting on his chest plates never leaving his side.

"Rosa..." he whispered as she looked up.

"Daddy, I love you... I saw that creature that hurt you; she sent images and sent pain through my body.

"Optimus what is she talking about?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus glanced at his weapons specialist.

"Baliriah attacked me..." Optimus answered as everyone went silent...

"That slagging wrenched Femme...!" Ratchet yelled.

Rosa looked at her father.

"I don't understand why is she doing this to you daddy and why is she after me now?"

"WHAT...!" Optimus exclaimed.

"She said it in my mind..." Rosa said.

(Where Baliriah and Starscream are)

:::... Well the child could be of use screamer; think of all the possibilities...::::

:::... I Starscream lord of destruction have already thought of that...::::

:::... Yea we know that isn't true; besides this could possibly end the war. If we can destroy Optimus Prime; the war will end I have my motives for wanting to kill him true. However with Megatron already destroyed; it would stand to reason if we destroy Optimus nothing stands in our way. The seekers will be in power and after the Autobots learn Optimus' dirty little secret they will turn on him anyway, well with my help making his secret sound a little crueler."

:::... You do speak the truth in all counts I shall be lord and we shall finally be rid of that pesky Autobot leader...:::::

(Autobot base)

Sideswipe came into the medical bay with urgent news.

"We have intercepted a transmission between Starscream and that treacherous mate of his." Sideswipe said.

"Patch it through..." Optimus ordered.

:::... I mean like seriously this is going to be very difficult. How are we going to get them out of there? I'm not using myself as bate...::::

:::... Calm down fe..::::

:::... Don't you ever call me femme again! Do I say calm down mech? I think not. You better show me more respect right this moment because I am not in the mood! And when I get there your aft better apologize!

Silence from Starscream's side.

(Normal POV)

Sideswipe tried to pick up the rest of the transmission, but he was having a lot of static and only getting bits and pieces. He never got the part of them plotting to lure Optimus and Rosa, something in the long run would destroy father and daughter...

The dragon zooms past the Autobot base as they feel the shaking of jet engines and alerts come flashing up on their screens up. However no one knowing she was on way toward the Nemesis for the planning of Optimus Prime's demise and his brat.

(Autobot Base – Medical bay)

Optimus purges his tanks suddenly, while Ratchet continues to try and repair the damage done to him.

"Optimus this is terrible, she has damaged you so badly." Ratchet snarled as he cursed in Cybertronian.

"I know, she meant to offline me I am unclear as to why she didn't do it. She had me impaled on her tail, but she just released me letting me fall to the ground. I am guessing she has plans for me yet..." Optimus replied as his daughter fell asleep on top of his chest plates.

Silence...

"She killed Rosa's mother, I remember when Angelina described her attacker to me. That evil femme acted like she didn't even do anything wrong, she forgets the penalties for offlining a mate to a Prime." Optimus snarled weakly.

"Do you think Starscream put her up to it?" Ratchet asked.

"No, she came after me; she stalked me and purposely tried to provoke a fight from me." Optimus said, as he felt Ratchet patch his wounds up; while his processors felt fried trying to come up with a plan to stop her and keep his daughter safe at the same time.

(Back on the Decepticon warship the Nemesis)

The dragon landed onboard of the nemesis and walked forth to the control/ monitor room. Soldiers move out of her way as she struts forward with purpose.

"Soundwave report what has happened in my absence."

"Optimus prime was brutally injured and nothing else of matter." Soundwave remarked.

"That really wasn't much of anything of use; but thank you nonetheless."

Starscream sulked forward.

"Everybody leave us... NOW... We have much to discuss... "

(The Autobot base)

Optimus is sedated due to the pain he is going through; Ratchet and Ironhide leave the medical bay while Rosa watches over her father scared for him.

She had overheard her father telling Ratchet about that creature being the one who killed her mother and now it was after her father.

She wasn't going to let that happen...

However Rosa didn't realize just how determined the dragon was with killing Optimus and getting him out of the way.

(Decepticon warship)

Baliriah smiled. "Optimus is sedated at the medical bay, perhaps our plan for his destruction could begin." Baliriah replied.

"How do you know that Baliriah...?" Starscream snapped.

She laughed.

"My powers are more potent than even you realize Starscream; I am going there and making sure to seal his and the brat's fate. You will have Soundwave bring the Nemesis to this location, I am sure the Autobots will be bringing them to us after I am done." she replied with an evil laugh.

Baliriah took off for the Autobot base; and for the biggest lie ever.

(Autobot base)

Baliriah approached the base with care, humans and Autobots alike sprang to a fighting stance.

"I wish to speak to Ironhide and Ratchet I am not here for a fight..." she replied as the two appeared.

"What do you want femme?" Ironhide demanded his cannons whirling to life.

"Your time to explain things..." she lied.

"About what...?"

"Your leader of course, he is a sham; he declares he stands for peace and act noble; but he murdered our sparkling! He did it to get back at Megatron; Starscream is his second in command and my mate. Why do you think I have been attacking him? He is strong and clever, but it is my right to have his spark as well as his brat's. The war can end with his death, help me by bringing him and the girl to the warship we will dispose of them both." she remarked.

"If what you say is true, he has been fueling the war just as much as Megatron had. Yes, we will help you he's sedated I can give him another injection and Rosa as well. We will bring Optimus and Rosa to you, where will you be?" Ratchet asked.

"Here is the location..." she said giving the medic the location.

"Okay, give us time to sedate them and carry them there." Ratchet said as she nodded and took off.

Ratchet and Ironhide went back to the medical bay, Ratchet injected Optimus with the sedative and gave Rosa one as well.

15 minutes later the Autobots had brought their leader, and his daughter to the location specified. The drones carried Optimus into the warship; while Baliriah carried Rosa in laying her onto the floor of the cell. Optimus' arms were held up with chains reinforced with energon.

"Finally I have you Optimus..." she snarled as she took a claw and ran her one talon down his face making energon bleed from the wound.

She took her tongue and licked the energon. "Prime's blood so powerful..." she growled and yours will be spilled greatly.

Optimus onlined finally, and looked around realizing where he was. Optimus' arms were now locked in stasis cuffs, he could never break them. He glanced down at his precious daughter, she was still unconscious. He wondered what would happen now; would they kill his daughter first right in front of him?

He sees the dragon watching him and his spark races with fear; she watches him where he lays.

"Who shall offline first?" was the dragon's only reply as Starscream walked toward her.

"The girl shall go first. He has done that to us. It is only right. Give them time to prepare for what is to come."

"He didn't give us time so why should we?"

"Because I said so"

The dragon snorts at that, and says nothing.

Optimus looks at them, pain in his optics, as he remembers something he has lived with for ages.

"That was an accident I never meant to harm your sparkling, I have lived with that all my life. Do you not realize how sorry I am about that; or how ashamed I feel at the knowledge I killed a sparkling by accident. There are no words to express how sorry I am, but this will not help the situation. My daughter is innocent and doesn't deserve this, if you feel my death is necessary so be it. Please just release my daughter..."

"And so was our sparkling" the dragon growls.

She walks away and suddenly turns back.

"Next time I return that is the last time you shall be together; Starscream are you coming? Starscream...?"

Optimus hangs his head as he looks at his daughter who is waking up. She looks up at her father and regardless of the situation she smiles at him with love in her eyes for him.

"Rosa... I love you more than you will ever know, but because of my past Starscream and his mate plan to offline you and then me...

"Daddy, how can I get those cuffs off of you?" Rosa asks, ignoring what her father has just said to her.

"Sweet spark, there is no way to get away we are on the Con warship, not on land or a land based headquarters... Please sweetling forgive me please, I never meant for you to get caught up in my mistakes..." Optimus says as energon tears fall from his optics.

Rosa climbs up on her father's one leg and climbs to his face, and she gently touches his face making her father chirp and click in his native tongue, as the once noble Autobot leader breaks and cries harder.

(Where Starscream and his mate are)

Starscream's mate wanders the ship in boredom; checking for hostiles and energon.

"Soundwave set a course for the closest mine."

He does and then Starscream enters the room.

"What happened when I left my love?"

"His daughter woke and was trying to configure a way for his release. Why did you leave?"

"She cannot do anything of use now."

"You didn't answer my question Baliriah."

"Why should I you know why? Therefore why should I have to explain myself surely you felt my emotions?"

She looks on as they pass the wilderness.

"Let me know when we get there." She says as she heads her way to her quarters.

(The cell where Optimus and Rosa are)

Rosa touched her father's face; she transformed her one arm into a laser blaster setting her father's hands free. Optimus slowly looks up realizing she has freed him as he scoops her up in his hands.

"Rosa..." he starts

"I love you no matter what you did in your past father, but we have to try to escape, they wouldn't kill us on the ship. They would do it somewhere where they could dump our bodies' right?" Rosa asked. "What about the other Autobots, daddy...?"

Optimus merely looked away then, how was he supposed to tell her his own men set them up. Baliriah had gone to Ironhide, and demanded retribution and his own Autobots set him up. But he could never tell his innocent sparkling that, no he just merely told her a little white lie.

Of course, what Optimus didn't know was Starscream's mate had blindsided them; and used mind powers on them to help make them believe their little version of the sparklings death. Ironhide would never have gone a long with her lie; if she hadn't done it. It was an accident Optimus Prime would never have killed an innocent sparkling; and she knew that deep in her heart.

(Optimus' POV)

I wonder if I can save my daughter and myself from Baliriah's fury, maybe I could get her out of here; and we could live in peace away from everyone. I get to my pedes, and go to the door. The locking system seems easy enough to hack, I managed it and the door opened. I walked cautiously through the ship and spot the one opening. I get Rosa through it first; then I go up as well. I was pleasantly surprised we weren't in space, but over a forest area.

"I am going to transform and you get inside of me, it may get bumpy so hold onto me." I ordered as I transformed and she scrambled inside of me.

I strap her in good and tight, and take off, it was a bumpy landing; and I was sure Soundwave saw us. I cursed at that unfortunate mishap; and took off trying to think of a place to go.

(Normal POV – On the Nemesis)

Baliriah is notified that Optimus and his daughter have escaped from the Nemesis. She orders the troops to scout the area for them, and report back any of their findings immediately to her or Starscream.

(With Optimus and Rosa)

Optimus sees the ship slowing down and realizes troops are on their way; he speeds up and scans his daughter. He feels her fear, but the fear is not for herself really it's for him. She is in danger too, but all she worries about is his safety.

"I love you daddy..." she says kissing his steering wheel.

"I love you too sweetspark..." he whispers as blasts come from all over forcing him to transform.

He tumbles his hand protecting his daughter from injury. Optimus sees drones all around him, he blasts several of them and Rosa does too. It was then Optimus sees Starscream and stiffens; as he lands before him, but Optimus doesn't see Starscream's mate.

"It was an accident please let my daughter go, Starscream; kill me if you must but let her live in peace... Please..." Optimus begs, as Starscream narrows his optics at the Prime's desperate pleas.

Until Rosa spoke...

"Daddy, I don't want to live without you, if they are going to kill you then I don't want to live either." Rosa replied looking back at Starscream, Rosa calmly says. "If you're going to kill my daddy; then kill me too." she bravely says to the jet.

"It isn't my call to make my dear; it is my mates. I don't wish to do this to you; but then I would have to deal with a pissed off shifter. And quite frankly that isn't good. Now if you may hand me the child prime." Starscream said, putting his clawed hand out toward Optimus.

Optimus' optics widened, as he looked down at his daughter his spark breaking. Everything in his cerebral processors told him not to do it; she was his and his alone. Starscream could see the hesitation in the Autobot's optics, narrowing his own optics he reached for Rosa himself.

"NO...!" Optimus snarled a little more of his fight returning; as his own arm transformed into his deadly energon blade. "You can't have her, Starscream..." Optimus growled, while Starscream smirked as something large stood in back of the Prime.

Starscream's mate now stood there behind Optimus Prime, as he turns around slowly. He looks at the dragon as she snorted.

"And where do you think you're going" she demanded.

Optimus backs up as she turns in a deadly way. She then faced him once more. Prime backed into Starscream who instantly grabbed his servos and held him in place.

Optimus struggled wildly in Starscream's servos, Starscream however was unbending he held Optimus tightly in place. Rosa glared at Baliriah then.

"Is this your idea of justice Baliriah you killed my mother and now you want to kill my father and me? When does the cycle of hate end, when? You're no different than Megatron hate and revenge were all he thought about too, and look where it got him. You're pushing Starscream to be just like him, let my daddy and I go and we'll never tell the other Autobots what you did to us. Of course, if you keep us prisoner like this the Autobots will eventually have to know." she said trying to try to scare the dragon.

The dragon cruelly sends a private link to the girl; she sadistically tells her what happened to hurt the girl.

:::... My dear... Your father didn't tell you? He has simply nowhere to go. They turned on him; they gave the two of you to us. They didn't want either one of you anymore. If you knew the seeker like I have then you would know; that I am not pushing him. He mentioned this to me. So therefore I am not doing any wrong. Plus it was bound to happen at some time. Even if I didn't attack him, he would have me...:::

The dragon looks her in her eyes; as she does all she sees is pain within the dragon's eyes. Rosa can see and feel this femme's anger and hate, and wonders if she just made matters worse for her and her father.

Rosa realizes maybe she can save her daddy and her if she can reason with Starscream's femme. So she sends her own reply privately...

:::... I know about your sparkling, my daddy told me all about it. I can see it in his optics; he is hurting why won't you believe him. He suffers every day, because of it. He said it was an accident, he didn't know the sparkling was hiding there. He suffers constantly you don't hear him crying like I do, his spark cries so much. He lived with that secret all his life no one knew about it, please don't kill him. If you do not believe me check his spark or read through his mind. Please just don't take him from me; he is my world and my hero...::::

"You do not know of what that sparkling was capable of doing. It may have been an accident but it was still a sparkling. I wish that I was able to forgive and forget; but a shifter holds grudges for a long time. Plus with your father out of the way; my master can return and be restored to his former glory."

Rosa realized she was wasting her time she planned on killing her father regardless of what she said to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at her father who looked down at her.

"I will always love you sweetspark..." Optimus whispers.

"I will always love you daddy..." Rosa answers, as she looks back at the dragon femme and speaks privately once more.

:::... I have two things to say kill me too, I am not living without my daddy; and second who is your supposed master...::::

:::.. Why would thee like to know...:::

:::... I want to know the one responsible for being the REAL reason why you want my father dead; you talk a good game but you're the real killer here. My father offlined a sparkling by accident, but you... you took my mother and now you plan on taking my father from me. I look at you and I see evil plain and simple you are nothing but a cold killing creature...::::

Rosa felt her eyes mist; as she curled up into her father's protective hands. She didn't want her father to die, she loved him deeply; he was her hero.

:::... I may look like that but that's not really true; as for I love to fight and all it's just my nature. It's who I am; for I am a killer I am a shifter. And my first life a dragon at that, when I hatched I was already held prisoner. I didn't break from punishment; until I was an adolescent. I broke from punishment and an evil like no other penetrated into my very core and consumed me. Master controlled my every will and whim. I was sent to capture the guardian's powers and kill the young one. I was part of that prophesy I commanded his armies...:::

Rosa didn't know what to say then; she was at a loss until she really thought about her words. Rosa felt like all the fight left her suddenly, she looked up at her father who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

:::... You're going to make us suffer when you kill us, aren't you...:::

:::... Aye... My master demands it...::::

Rosa for all her bravo was scared of dying; and scared for her father.

"Daddy, you will always be my hero; please know that we'll be together always even if SHE kills us." Rosa said with tears.

It was like something snapped within Optimus, hearing his daughter's words sparked some fight within him once more.

"We are not going out without a fight..." Optimus growled startling Starscream, as he head butted the jet; and sent a blast from his blaster toward Baliriah shocking her.

Optimus took off with his daughter, his spark racing with the need to survive.

Baliriah crashed into a Cliffside as rock debris crashed down on her. She emerged with a broken wing; and a very pissed off seeker. She looked at her maimed wing; and growled.

"I guess I'll have to walk from here." she huffed, as she had to literally drag her wing as she trotted her way toward them.

(With Optimus and his daughter)

"Daddy, are we clear?" Rosa asks.

"Not by a long shot honey, I only maimed her wing so she couldn't fly, but Starscream can still..." Optimus doesn't finish as Starscream tackles Optimus making him fall.

"Rosa run..."

"No, I am not leaving you; daddy." She growled, as she transformed her arm into a blaster not seeing Baliriah sneaking up behind her.

The dragon's soul consumed with hatred and her eyes glowing with abhorrence for both Optimus and his daughter now...

Starscream's mate snatches her up in her paw and prime sees this. She falls from it as the dragoness freezes knowing she was caught red handed. She then drags her up a cliff as she tries to get away from an irate prime. She shifts back into a human and grabs Rosa by her beautiful long hair; and pulls her away into the forest.

"No, bring her back!" yells Optimus, as he punches Starscream in the face sending the seeker flying into trees. "If she hurts my daughter, I will not only kill her; but I will kill you as well!" Optimus growled, as he slammed him fist into Starscream once more. "STAY DOWN STARSCREAM!" Optimus snarled, as he goes after Baliriah who has his precious daughter.

Screams fill the air as Baliriah stares down at her.

"What shall I do to you now? Hmmmmm let's see how about this." Baliriah asks evilly.

She flicks her wrist as Rosa screams in pain; blood seeps thru Rosa's shirt from her back.

"DADDY...!" Rosa screams.

Optimus hears his daughter's screams and his anger and fear both hit him, as he finds them his energon sword comes out.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER BALIRIAH!" Optimus demands.

Baliriah smirks to herself and turns around...

She shifts back into her dragon femme form, and looks up at him.

"I don't think that's going to happen just yet!"

She draws her sword as a sudden darkness consumes me. Optimus sees the shadow of her master; an evil so very evil. The mass then forms into a hideous creature that looks and reeks of death. Then it disappears into a piece of her armor; and now Optimus fully understands what is making her do this and she must do it. Whether or not he truly wants to accept it is another thing all together.

Optimus suddenly feels fear wrap around his spark, Optimus starts to back up slightly as Starscream appears behind Optimus.

"HOLD HIM, WHILE I KILL HIS BRAT!" she shouts. "Her death will be a lot more merciful; then yours will be Optimus; that I promise you I will tear you apart slowly." she vows.

She grabs the kid in her hand and tosses her into the air. She brings forth her bow and arrow. The arrow was set aflame before she released it with a word she muttered. Making a clean shot it exploded when it made contact with the Techno. She stares at Optimus who is withering in pain for the grief of the now dead child. He buckles immediately as his daughter's body falls to the ground in an uproar of flames all that remains were ashes.

"I thought you were supposed to take care of him." she calmly said.

"He got away from me." Starscream grumbled.

"Don't they all." was her muttered reply.

"Now what to do to with you, I think I'll do a little exploring. How would you like to go on an expedition Optimus?" she chucked darkly, as she adds. "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go exploring shall we?"

Optimus can't even think straight his spark is on fire with pain from losing his daughter, first his mate lost to this monster and now his daughter. Optimus crumbles to the ground crawling toward the burning ashes of what used to be his daughter.

"Rosa..." he whispers, as his fans go on to try to cool him down as warnings flash in his optics, which he just ignores.

Silence...

"Why... Are you doing this to me; she was no threat to you, she was merely a child... You had me why didn't you just kill me and been done with it...?" Optimus mumbles as Starscream starts to growl, and head toward him, until his mate stops him having decided other plans for Optimus.

"Stay where you are Starscream."

She looks Optimus in the optics, and attacked his processors. She enters his mind and flips thru his memories; she sets all ablaze as she goes on a search and destroy mission. She feels pain and fire.

Optimus suddenly yells out in pain, he sees things he'd rather not remember. Then Baliriah does something crueler, she shows Optimus how she had attacked his human mate Angelina. Optimus whimpers in pain and just collapses not offline not dead just numb with sadness and loss. Baliriah looks slightly impressed about what she sees.

"I am impressed Optimus you are indeed stronger than any Prime before you. That move I just did would have torn any other mech's processor into confusion. Actually that is better because as I said I am going to tear you apart limb by limb; until I get to you spark." Baliriah hissed as Optimus' optics turned red for a minute.

He spun up, and slammed his fist into Baliriah's face.

"Still got some fight left in you, Optimus?" she demanded.

Starscream steps forward, but is quickly stopped by the femme's hand.

"You just pissed me off even more; you've seen what you shouldn't have. You think I actually want to do this to you? My master demands it; now let's continue before it gets late."

Optimus' intakes were cycling too fast, his optics flickering from his azure to red. Starscream had never seen the mech like this before, he almost felt sorry for him.

"Y...YOU LIE... You have taken everything from me my friends and soldiers, my human mate and now my daughter! You can blame your master all you want, all because of an accident that I had no control over. I have agonized over your sparkling, and prayed to Primus over and over again. I even found the rest of the seekers for Starscream in secret; because I held so much pain for what had happened. No one else knew; until you told my men, but did you even tell them it was accident no you told them I killed your sparkling on purpose as an act against my brother's second in command." Optimus roared through pain, as he suddenly just started clicking rapidly in Cybertronian; while his stress was getting the better of him.

"You were the one who found the other seekers?" Starscream asked looking at his mate who held hatred in her optics and spark for Optimus. "Baliriah maybe..."

"Maybe what you know as well as I; that if I do not continue thru with my orders; that he will more than likely pursue us and offline us. After all the pain we caused him; it is only fair. I cannot allow that to happen! The danger is to great Starscream; he will hunt us down one by one."

Starscream looked at Optimus, who had suddenly started to shed Energon tears, Starscream felt too compelled to stop himself.

"I'm sorry Optimus, she's right the master is too strong... I'm sorry. I'm sorry everything has to be done mercilessly to you; it's what the master wants. If it were up to us we would kill you fast, but it's not what he wants; he wants you to suffer." Starscream replied.

Optimus merely clicked and chirped wildly, the mech was coming undone. He was so strong in other situations, but everything had been taken from him. He just didn't care if he looked weak anymore, he just didn't give a slag about anything.

"W...Why does your master hate me so much...?"Optimus clicked wildly.

"Because you stopped him; you caused my armies that I commanded to stop in their tracks. You stopped him from coming back to power. I remember clearly as you helped and set free the guardians! I needed their powers to set him free from the other dimension. You went thru my armies and destroyed all that was worked hard for. I was the one to pay for all of this of course. Now MY master wants revenge from what you stopped and did." she explained to Optimus.

Optimus thought back and remembered the battles Baliriah spoke of; but he was so weary now. Everything he ever did to try to help others seemed to just mean absolutely nothing now. Even his own Autobots turned on him in the end; he looked at Baliriah then.

"I could have helped you, if you had just trusted me instead of murdering my daughter. You wanted me dead from the beginning, Baliriah and you are just using this master of yours as an excuse just get on with it. I am too tired to care anymore, you took everything from me." Optimus clicked rapidly.

She snapped her jaws in his face; as a growl surges thru her

"I'll even give you the conversation then."

She shows him the memory, which she chose to show him.

(Past Memory conversation)

"Baliriah I have a mission for you; this must be done in a brutal murder. Destroy all that you can as I aspect you to destroy many. I need you to kill Optimus Prime for me so that I can return to power. If you fail me it will be you on the receiving end. Along with that accursed mech, which is always getting in the way; do not fail me."

"I understand master. I shall do as you wish." she said.

(Past memory conversation ends)

Optimus didn't say a word, his spark was broken he was grieving over his daughter. He didn't care now he knew his death would be far more agonizing than when Megatron killed him. But he didn't care he had nothing now, he had lost everything. His optics widened and then misted once more.

"Baliriah what's he thinking about?" Starscream asked as Starscream reached out his clawed hand to Optimus' face.

Optimus snarled and smashed his fist into Starscream stomach.

"Do not touch me again like that, Starscream." Optimus hissed as Baliriah snorted.

"I wonder; it really wouldn't be a fair fight if you didn't at least try to fight back, Optimus. Oh by the way, after I finally kill you I am beheading you my master wants your head as trophy." she said.

Optimus shivered at that statement, he merely lowered his head in sorrow.

"Now let's continue with what we were doing; before I showed you everything." she says.

She kicks him up right. He falls on his back; as I kneel down over him.

"You know what I don't know what more I can do to him Starscream. Do you have any ideas?"

Starscream snarled.

"How am I supposed to know, I thought you had everything planned in advance?" he snapped.

Silence...

"Rip his armor off, cut into his protoform, rip wires out of him and cables; remove one of servos or stab him through his stomach make him lose energon... Come on Baliriah, make him hurt!" Starscream sarcastically snarled at his mate losing his patience with her.

"Don't get pissy with me Starscream! I'm just not myself at this moment alright! You need to calm down. Unless YOU would rather do this YOURSELF! I am NOT Megatron; so don't you fragging talk to me like that again!"

Optimus just listens to them arguing.

Optimus looks down at the ground; if his processors were working right he would have used that as part of his advantage. However this time the poor Autobot was too distressed to even care about escaping.

He touched the ashes that remained of his daughter; while his memory bank filled with images of her and Angelina; when he was once happy. He tried to scrap as much of the ashes as he could; the arguing couple stopped and watched in stunned silence as the frantic Autobot never tried to escape once. All he did was frantically collect his dead daughter's ashes.

"I will always love you, Rosa; until all are one with the Allspark." he whispered.

"He's broken..." was all Starscream said.

"Of course he's broken, he's lost everything he's ever known." she snapped.

Starscream hated seeing the usual strong and regal mech like this; it was so uncharacteristic of him to act like this. Starscream froze, when Optimus suddenly roared in complete pain and agony over his daughter's death.

Starscream went to touch Optimus, but his mate stopped him.

"You will not help him, don't do that." she snapped.

"Do we have to do this...?" Starscream asked finally watching the poor lost mech on the ground.

"I must do as I am told Starscream; that is the only reason why I said that. I may find this difficult, but if I do not do this; then my master will be very angry with me. And you know what will happen; don't you?" she asked, as she heard vehicles approaching. "Who is approaching?" she demanded.

"I had summoned Ratchet and Ironhide before to help us, I thought it was a good idea at the time." he remarked.

She growled. She remembered her tricks she used on the two Autobots to get them to believe her lies about their leader. Mostly because she knew Ironhide would never have believed her otherwise, that went for Ratchet as well; and now they hated their leader almost as much as Megatron had hated him.

"If they decide to do a few things to him then let them; but they cannot kill him I have to do it. Speak nothing of this please."

Engines approach as the two transform...

Ironhide and Ratchet approach seeing Optimus broken by his daughter's murder.

"You haven't offlined him yet?" Ironhide asked his tone very sarcastic; but not toward them.

"No not yet..." Starscream says.

Ratchet goes over to Baliriah...

"Would you like us to assist you, it's the least we can do after what he did to you and Starscream?" Ratchet asks her.

"Do as you deem fit Autobots. I assume that after Optimus Prime's death, we can find a way to resolve this war?" she asked as she backs away starting to have second thoughts of the entire situation.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with them there, she stands by Starscream; but behind him at the same time...

Ratchet turns Optimus onto his back, as Optimus' optics lock with Ratchet.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus manages to ask through his pain.

"Cleaning up your fragging mess, you crossed the line killing an innocent sparkling, Optimus; just to get back at your brother. You're no better than he was..." Ratchet says as he goes to inject something into Optimus' energon main energon lines.

Starscream frowns...

"What are you giving him?" Starscream asks.

"It's a mild form of acid; it will eat through his lines and wiring. It won't kill him, but it will weaken him for when you go to kill him." Ratchet says, as he slowly injects it into Optimus; who freaks out and looks toward Starscream and Baliriah pleading with them.

Ironhide looked away from his former leader...

"I have taken over as leader of the Autobots; yes with his death this will end the whole thing. He sickens me, his slagging noble and peace loving ways were a sham he was just like Megatron." Ironhide said as Optimus screamed as the acid went through his energon lines.

Ratchet injected more acid into another line...

:::... This is wrong he doesn't have to die; we are no better than Megatron was...::::

Starscream sent through a private commlink to Baliriah, who looked away from the screaming Autobot.

:::... Our hands certainly aren't clean that is for sure. Once they leave I say I heal him a little; and we get out of here. No good can come from this; I never truly wanted to do this from the very start; but I had to...:::

Starscream frowns,

:::... Without his daughter will he even want to live, he will be alone now without his Autobots. I do not like feeling confused it is completely creepy as those fleshbags would say; is there any way to bring her back Baliriah...:::

:::... Bringing one of the dead back is costly; she could come back evil and sinister. The opposite of what she once was; but there may be another way...::::

Starscream cringes, as Optimus screams louder and arches his body in complete and utter agony.

"Just kill me Ratchet..." Optimus says..."Please...I did nothing wrong...But I can't go on without my daughter; just deactivate me please...Please..." Optimus said over and over again sparkbroken over his daughter's death and in agony from the acid surging within him.

Ratchet narrows his optics.

"Still claiming innocence I see..." Ironhide growled, as he fired his canon at his ex leader taking his one servo off.

Ironhide's actions totally shocked Starscream into silence at first.

"WATCH IT, I am still here afthead; you want to take a piece of him wait until I am clear."

"Sorry..." Ironhide snapped looking at Optimus then, as his energon poured out of the area where his servo had once been.

:::... I can't take this anymore Starscream. He should have been offlined that first night. But he proved too strong. Now I am actually feeling guilty because of his daughter's death; and putting someone thru this...::

She walks up to Ratchet and touches his shoulder; he looks at her.

"Your job here is done Ratchet, Ironhide you may take your leave now; your thru with the job as of right now." she says shocking them.

"Very well we will leave..." the two Autobots say as they leave.

(After Ironhide and Ratchet leave)

Baliriah goes to Optimus, whose body is trembling; and smoking in places. He looks at her and with every ounce of strength he can muster. He opens his chest plates, his optics dimming sadness as he looks at Baliriah.

"P...Please take my s...s...spark, I...I cannot take much more you've won just finish it." Optimus whispers in sheer agony.

Baliriah closes his chest plates gently, while he stares at her. He understands this is his punishment now, she won't kill him now. He has to suffer like this; until Primus finds pity on him and offlines him.

"I...is this my punishment now, I will deactivate myself if need be I cannot live without my daughter. I have nothing left my men want me dead, I have no daughter anymore. The kind thing you could do for me is take my spark or I will do it. I have nothing..." Optimus snarled in angry and distressed tears.

Baliriah tried to use her powers to heal Optimus; until he pushed her away with his reserved power.

"NO... I do not want this!" Optimus snarled.

Starscream looked over at Baliriah then.

:::... He is suffering; he doesn't want to live...::::

:::... He is suffering because of me, Starscream; he didn't kill our sparkling on purpose. I let my need for revenge sway my decisions all my life. I killed his human mate, and then made fun of him for loving a human. I killed his daughter on purpose, used mind control to help turn his men against him. Look at him, look at what I've done to him; all because of my own selfish hate and need for revenge...:::

:::... What are you saying...:::

:::::... Hold him gently; I will take his spark with tenderness...:::

Starscream smiled sadly, and moved behind Optimus. Starscream sat down and braced himself against some trees. He reached for Optimus sliding him up against his chest, he held the broken Autobot gently.

"W...What are you doing to me now?" Optimus asked weakly.

Baliriah opened his chest plates slowly, as Optimus' optics brightened then.

"Are you going to torture me...?" he asked.

"Shhh no just relax, I am sorry for everything I ever did to you." she said, as her pointed tail came around and slowly neared his spark. "I hope you find peace now, Optimus..." she whispered as her tail shot into his spark extinguishing his life force the instant it did.

Optimus stilled his optics going black.

"Is it done?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, he is offline." she said, as Starscream gently got up lying the Autobot down onto the ground.

It was then the evil presence appeared.

"Baliriah...You have done well now remove his head, I still want it as a trophy." her master said.

Baliriah snarled, she wasn't going to behead Optimus. She was done with her master; she was absolutely done with him.

"NO, I will not be little him by doing that, he is a noble warrior and deserved better than he got." she snapped.

"This I shall take it myself, I will not pass up the trophy of my enemy's head on my mantle." he said.

Baliriah and Starscream took up battle stances around Optimus' body; Starscream had his null ray out, while Baliriah bared her fangs.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM BE...!" she snarled, as she spat flames at her old master; which to her amazement disintegrated his body destroying him setting free Baliriah forever.

However she had wished it had happened a lot sooner, because she was still uneasy about having taken Optimus' life.

What the dragoness didn't know when her master was killed; a lot of her powers left her too one being the mind power trick. The Autobots got their true memories back, and everything that had happened from over the past couple of days came back to them. They eventually found Optimus' body and brought it back to the base, neither Ironhide nor Ratchet were ever really the same after that. They knew they had been a part of their leader's death somehow, but never really learned just how much or how little.

Starscream and his mate took the Seekers away from Earth never to be heard from again.

Are you wondering what happened to Optimus Prime after he offlined, Primus took pity on the Autobot. The second Optimus offlined, he was reunited with both his human mate and their daughter.

"Optimus...?" a soft female voice whispered.

Optimus onlined his optics and found the most beautiful sight ever, his human mate Angelina by his side. She leaned down and kissed him, while his daughter bounced up and down beside him.

"We have been waiting for you, my love..." Angelina said.

"My Angel with me again and my sweetspark, you are back with me together." Optimus whispered his robot body in mint condition now as he enjoyed being with his family once more not having to worry about anything ever again.


End file.
